Ranger Retooled
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie had Ranger committed to a mental hospital in Stephanie's New Man. This is an update to that story.


By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

A/N: This is an update for Stephanie's New Man which you might want to read first.

Ranger has been committed to Summit Oaks Psychiatric Hospital for the mentally ill.

Ranger wakes up every morning in a nice room but he knows that there are alarms and bars on every window. The door to his room is locked at all times unless someone opens the door with a key and key codes the alarm system to reset it.

He asks himself every day "How did I get here?"

The truth of the matter is Ranger met Stephanie Plum years ago and became her mentor. Sounds simple but Stephanie became his obsession!

Stephanie was a loving and caring person who offered him the love he had looked for all his life. The thought of losing the light she brought into his world became as addicting as if he was using heroin or any other illicit drug. He always needed his daily fix.

Every time he got close to asking for a commitment the coward streak he had buried all his life would come to the surface and Ranger knew he couldn't cross that line so he would push her away.

Ranger honestly felt petrified. This was an emotion he rarely felt. Today he would face Babe (Stephanie) in one-on-one therapy session. It could be the longest one hour of his life.

Summit Oaks have worked closely with Stephanie on her ideas for his mental rehabilitation. Stephanie's Spidey Senses helped Summit Oaks uncover many hidden areas that Ranger would not have allowed them to go into without Stephanie's guidance.

Ranger stood at the window and was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Stephanie was helped out of her car by Stan, the man who took his place in her heart. Stan opened the door and helped her out only to take her in his arms and deeply kiss her. Ranger wanted to be that man!

Stephanie walked towards the building. Ranger went back to his bed and sat there thinking about what he had lost. He knew he still loved her with every breath in his body. He wondered how he had become so broken to hurt Stephanie so often until he had hurt her so many times even her love for him could not withstand the pain. She walked away. The tears trickled down his cheeks. No woman had ever caused tears before. What did this woman have that he couldn't resist her?

The door to his room opened and the nurse let Stephanie into the room.

"Ranger, you look like you have lost your best friend."

"Babe, I have."

Stephanie walked over towards him.

"Ranger, if you are talking about me I am still here."

"I was. But I will never be able to hold you like I saw Stan do just a few minutes ago."

"I am sorry for you on that point. Let's change the subject. How is your therapy going?"

"I am really getting rid of some things that have been festering in my mind for years and I have you to thank for picking this place."

"I had talked to the director before I chose it and since they had therapists that had been in Special Ops I felt they could understand you better than someone who had never been in those positions."

"Did you suggest the group therapy with RangeMan guys who wanted to join?"

"Yes, I did. Why not heal them while we tried to heal you? Besides it would help build more respect when they saw you, as the boss, that you would be willing to open up all the hidden wounds so they can finally heal and not continue to hurt you."

"You know when I first met you I was attracted to you beyond the physical. I never knew what the attraction was but I have learned that it was the light of love I saw and I had to get close to you. Like a moth drawn to the flame. Like the moth when I got too close I would run away. Thank you for bringing me here. It has forced me to face many things I have ran from since I was a young kid on the streets."

"Ranger, I still love you very much. While it is not the kind of love we both were seeking it has become a kind of love I would still lay down my life for."

"Does Stan know how you feel?"

"Yes, I chose to use Summit Oaks outpatient services to handle my own therapy.

They have showed me that I was attracted to you because for once in my life I had acceptance. I craved that feeling as much as an alcoholic craves his alcohol. But like an addict that behavior is detrimental to my being healthy."

"What does Stan think about your still loving me?"

"He understands because he has set in on a few of my sessions. I told him I would give my life for you if the situation required it. But the love I have for him is different and he should not feel threatened by that because I will always put him first even if means hurting your feelings. Stan accepts me but he always goes out of his way to teach me how to overcome my fears, how to analyze my mistakes. He has shown me how to accept my mistakes, to learn from them and what part of the guilt I am feeling is nothing I can change and how to only handle my own actions and to throw off things I either had no part of or things that belong to others and is not my burden to carry. I have enough baggage why carry their burdens as well?"

"Babe. I am glad you have found someone to make you happy."

"I am truly happy. Stan and I have talked about marriage but we both said we would know when it was right. Stan and I also talked about what we would do if when you return to RangeMan and you did not want us there any longer. Stan enjoys doing crime scene things so he has mentioned going to college to become a CSI type person."

"Babe. You have helped me so much with the fallout I have caused I would hate to think that either of you would feel unwanted by me. Babe, I saw the interview you did to explain to people how RangeMan can still be trusted. You are the reason my company survived the massacre I created by being so obsessed. I hope you never want to leave the company who owes its very life to you. It would have folded if it had not been for your sticking up for us. You, the victim, forgiving the company ran by the man who caused you that much harm meant a lot to our customers."

"Ranger, you were sick. No one should judge you until you were healthy."

"Babe, I hate to bring this up but what about Joe?"

Stephanie smiled at him.

"Joe is Joe and he is still constantly give Stan a hard time. He even tried to pull him over and give him a ticket for faulty equipment and tried to charge him with driving a stolen vehicle."

"What happened?"

"Case dismissed when in court Stan took in a sworn statement by New Jersey State Police that the car was inspected and no faults were found with the vehicle. The State Police also printed out a vehicle history and we went back and got a copy of the invoice where RangeMan had purchased the vehicle."

"So in other words Joe is still acting like I did..."If I can't have you then no one can."?

"Yep! He never changes because he doesn't want to. I have always been told when you find something you can't have that makes you want it more."

"I now agree with you."

"Are you ready to go for your final meeting with your therapist to see if we can get you out of here?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for sticking with me, Babe."

"You are welcome, Ranger. I love you enough to think you are worth it."

"I think you are priceless, Babe. Does my still calling you Babe bother you or Stan?"

"No, Stan thinks that by letting you continue to call me that just shows the world that there are no hard feelings and that our love is alright with him. He doesn't feel threatened by that love any longer."

"You both are special people and I will love you forever."

"Same here, Ranger."

Stephanie hugged me and it just felt right.

We went to meet with the Director, the therapists, and the court appointed counsel to determine if it was safe for me to leave.

"Carlos, we are here to decide if you are well enough to be sent back to the real world. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, Director. When I first arrived I was a mad man for being treated like I was crazy. Thanks to everyone here I have since learned I actually was not crazy just obsessed and that is far more dangerous to myself and Stephanie. Thanks to the group therapy's that you set up I gradually learned just how destructive my Special Ops missions were to my psyche. Those group sessions with my own men where we could actually discuss our missions and what was right and what was wrong helped me heal those open festering wounds which I often used my own pain to inflict pain on others. I never once cared that they may be in pain and used that same pain to continue the bad ass facade the way the streets thought of me."

"Stephanie, since you are the victim will you feel safe with Carlos being back on the street again?"

"Yes, Director. I have never stop working for RangeMan nor do I intend to quit when Ranger comes back to work. I have spent plenty of time with him since he has been here and I see a more focused leader. I also know he won't like hearing this but I actually see a more caring person than he was before. He is willing to listen to what a person truly wants and not always apply a military action to his response. I feel that makes him a better person than when he came to Summit Oaks."

"Mr. Hughes, as court appointed counsel what do you see?"

"I have watched several of the therapy sessions and I honestly feel this man has opened up and has honestly attempted to alter his thinking to meet our requirements. He also has been a model patient and I deem him to be no threat to the public at large."

"Then Carlos Manoso it is my directive that you be released under the condition that you continue outpatient therapy for another 6 months. You will also report to the court counsel once a month and at the end of the next 6 months we will decide if you are to be released permanently. Is there anything anyone else has to add to this directive.

No one had any additions.

"Carlos, give us an hour to do the discharge paperwork and you can call someone to come and get you."

"Mr. Director, Stan and myself will wait on him if that is alright with you."

"Mr. Anderson, is that agreeable with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Director. This man no longer poses a danger to Stephanie or myself and it would be a privilege to wait so we can return him to the company he started."

"This is quiet different than most victim/perpetrator situations I am used to dealing with. I am glad you both feel this way."

"Mr. Director?"

"Yes, Stephanie."

"The only thing I wanted from the trial was for Ranger to be healthy and I honestly feel like he has accomplished more than I expected. To see this man out of his emotional pain is the best present you could have given me. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. We thank you for the suggestions on how to treat our veterans who were in Special Ops as their service left unique damage left behind because of the secrecy they can't discuss it with anyone. Thanks to you we now have a local program for them where their clearances can be accommodated and they too can be healed and returned to their lives whole and out of pain."

"Miss Plum, the court thanks you for not being vindictive and for helping the court get Mr. Manoso a program to help him."

"You are welcome. For the record. I will always want what is best for Mr. Manoso. Putting him in jail would actually make him sicker and more dangerous to the public. I just wanted him to be healthy emotionally. He was like a caged tiger in pain and the only thing he knew was to lash out. The man you are releasing is in control of himself and has any of you really noticed he knows how to smile now? The Ranger I knew was even afraid to smile. He is a changed man and I am sure he will continue to recover his mental health. I would still trust him with my life."

"Anytime a victim feels safe in the company of the man who caused her fear and anguish then I say we did our jobs well." The Director said.

"Yes, sir, I believe you have and I will gladly recommend you to anyone who may need some help with any mental issue."

"Thank you, Miss Plum."

The nurse came and took Ranger back to his room to gather his things.

An hour later Ranger was escorted to the lobby and Stan took his things to the car parked out front.

Ranger signed his final discharge paper and walked outside a free man.

Ranger took in a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in 6 months.

"Freedom smells fantastic."

"Do you want to go straight to RangeMan or would you like something to eat first? It is almost 1 o'clock. " Stephanie asked.

"I would say Pino's but I don't have any money or my credit cards so I guess just take me to RangeMan."

"Ranger, will you let me buy you lunch. After all I did steal your girl." Stan said.

"You can not steal something that I never owned. But I appreciate the offer. I have missed Pino's chef's salad. This place never got it right."

"Pino's it is, Boss. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Stan."

"Since you have been addressed as Carlos for 6 months are you going back to being called Ranger?"

"What do you think, Babe?"

"The men will always think of you as Ranger. There is no harm in being a caring Ranger is there?"

"Bad Asses always have a softer side if you look hard enough."

"Then I guess I will stick to Ranger."

The three of them pull into Pino's.

Stephanie led them to table in the back where Ranger can still have his back to the wall.

Ranger did not realize how uncomfortable he was in a crowd.

Mr. Pino heard Ranger was there and came out to greet him.

"Mr. Ranger, welcome back."

"Thank you, Mr. Pino."

"You want your old favorite?"

"No one can do it like you can, Mr. Pino."

"I go fix it for you myself. It's on me. Welcome home, Mr. Ranger."

"It is good to be home. Your place is the first stop even before I go to the office."

"I honored." Mr. Pino smiled then left for the kitchen.

Customers who recognized Ranger kept coming over and telling him they had missed him. It felt good to be welcomed back with smiles.

That was until Joe came into the restaurant.

"If it isn't the great Manoso."

"Hello, Morelli."

"So they finally let you out of the looney bin?"

"Might not hurt you to go for a few weeks."

"I haven't gone off the deep end."

"What do you want, Joe?" Stephanie asked.

"I just came to get some lunch."

"Then get it and leave us alone."

"Still covering for the thug I see."

Stan stood up and looked Joe in the eye.

"You need to leave before I turn you in for harassment."

"How does it feel to be pussy whipped?"

Joe Juniack, my god-father, tapped Joe on the shoulder.

"My office in 30! In the meantime hand me your badge and gun."

Joe just looked at him.

"I mean it Morelli. Your mouth has just cost you your job. Gun and badge or do I have to have Manoso take them from you?"

Joe handed over his gun and badge.

Juniack called for a blue and white and told them to take Joe to the office and put him in an interview room (which is locked from the outside when a interviewee is in the room).

"Good to have you back Ranger. I will be making sure this fool will not be bothering you any more."

"Thanks, Uncle Joe."

"This time I heard it with my own ears and more than likely it was only the tip of the iceberg of what he has done."

"How are you really doing, Ranger?"

"I am doing fine now. That 6 months was a real eye opener for me. It helped heal a lot of Ops things from my mind. I have learned how to deal with guilt and whether it is my fault or just something that happened and not my guilt to carry."

"I am proud of you. Glad to have you back with us."

"Thank you, Joe."

Uncle Joe got his order and headed back to the police station to handle Joe Morelli.

We ate and headed to RangeMan.

We walked into the lobby and Hal was at the desk.

"Hi, Stephanie. I didn't expect to see you today."

"I had a special delivery to pick up."

Ranger stepped out from behind Stan.

"Boss!"

Hal went around the desk and hugged Ranger tightly.

"Are you back for good?"

"Yes. Thanks to Stephanie I am back in better shape than I left in."

"She is pretty special." Hal said.

"She is one of a kind." Stan said.

"You better get upstairs before the guys riot." Hal said.

Hal gave Stephanie a big hug.

"Thanks, Sis for being there for all of us."

"You are welcome, Hal. You guys are my brothers so we have to protect family."

We went upstairs to 5th floor and Stan and I walked in with Ranger hiding behind us.

We stepped out of the elevator to a round of hugs.

Ranger stepped out of hiding and said "What about me?"

The men went crazy!

They were so happy to have him back.

Ranger went into his office and sat down behind his desk.

Tank came in and welcomed him home.

Stan and I left everyone to catch up on things.

Two days later it was reported on WPVI that Joe Morelli was being

decommissioned due to conduct unbecoming a police officer. Also he was being charged with total of 8 counts of harassment. He was facing up to 15 years in prison.

Stan and I finally set our wedding date. We will marry one week after Ranger finishes his last six months of treatment.

Ranger has offered us his island hideaway for our honeymoon.

TREATMENT IS FINISHED!

John Kincaid meets Ranger in his office to sign the papers returning control of RangeMan back to Ranger.

Ranger held a meeting as the boss man again.

"I am here as your leader again. I want to thank Stephanie for forcing the issue of my mental health. I feel more human than I have in years. But I have signed the papers to be considered the leader again. I am also here to report that my behavior has cost us a total of 20 customers. We again have Stephanie's help to reduce the number of customers leaving. In the months that I have been gone we have gained 16 new customers so we have regained almost all of our lost revenue. If any of you do not want to work under my leadership then come to me and we will discuss it. I will understand if you chose not to stay. I appreciate all your support. Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

Tank stood up. "Ranger, welcome back. I, for one, will stand behind you. While I, personally, do not agree with your actions then I still believe you can be our leader and I fully approve of the new Ranger. Welcome back to your dream job."

"Thank you, Tank. Any one else?"

"Ranger, I am glad you are back but also glad you are healthy."

"Babe. This company owes its very life to you and your Spidey Senses. I owe you more than I can ever repay. You not only help me heal but you helped our guys become better men thanks to your Special Ops therapy you helped them invent. I never realized how far off the deep end I was. I will be forever grateful."

"Ranger, you spent so much money on me when I first started bounty hunting not to mention you helped build my self-esteem. But you also taught me I could learn new tricks as well and become a true bounty hunter and also I have become a happier person. I hope you can continue to heal and find true love like I have found in Stan."

"Babe, I am truly glad you are happy. There is no one who deserves happiness more than you do."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"OK. Meeting dismissed.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Stephanie and Stan hold a wedding ceremony on the roof of RangeMan. Ella took care of all the details.

Stephanie's best friend, Mary Lou, was her Matron of Honor.

Frank Plum, Stephanie's father, and Ranger both walked her down the aisle.

When asked by the minister "Who gives this woman to this man?" Frank answered "I do." Ranger then answered "RangeMan does."

The reception Louis had planned was steak, potato and all the fixings. The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

The wedding send off was when the helicopter landed on the roof and whisked the couple to the airport with the RangeMan private jet waiting on them. They would have 2 weeks on Ranger's private island.

While Stephanie and Stan are on the honeymoon:

Ranger was still sorting out his feelings for Stephanie.

Janice Ruley of the local TV station came by to do an interview over him being back and taking control again.

They did the interview and afterward they were discussing how things had changed for Ranger.

Janice asked him how he was handling losing Stephanie.

Ranger said "I hope to find a woman who can understand how I can still love Stephanie but yet I have enough room in my heart to love her too."

"There has to be a woman out there willing to understand that."

"I hope so. I honestly think I would be better at a relationship now than I when was with Stephanie."

"How about we do an article about your being back and casually mention you are an eligible bachelor? I am sure you will have plenty of takers. "

"No thanks. The right woman will find me when the time is right."

"I am free. Do I count?"

"Do you honestly want involved in this mess I have made?"

"I have followed you and Stephanie from an early stage. I have always admired you."

"Sure a man who just got out of the mental ward. What is to admire about that?"

"How about a man who knows when he needs help, regardless of what kind it is. A man who is vulnerable enough to let me know that you will always love Stephanie but you are open enough to let someone else love you as well."

"Miss Ruley, while I appreciate the offer. I am not sure I am healed enough for any kind of emotional involvement at the moment but I will remember the offer just the same.."

"Any time, Ranger."

AFTER THE HONEYMOON:

Stephanie and Stan come back to RangeMan and Stephanie went back to bounty hunting and she could not believe at how relaxed she was and how happiness had made her life seem brighter.

She couldn't wait to get home to Stan and relax in his arms. She did not realize how much she had changed until one of her skips brought it to her attention.

"Who are you? You aren't the same person who used to chase me down."

"Sure I am."

"No. This new person actually acts like she believes in herself, her abilities but most of all this new person actually seems to enjoy her life."

"A happy marriage will do that for you."

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"The man standing by the car who just let me catch you all by myself without getting too dirty."

"He has turned you into a very well trained person that I, for one, respects more than the other version."

"Thanks, Jerry. I do feel more capable than before. That man is Stan Anderson. He has helped me with training and you might tell your friends I have become a crack shot. Just ask him."

"Stan, has Steph improved her shooting?"

"She could almost pass for a sniper. She passed her RangeMan PT test with a 100%."

"I will pass the word. Maybe it will help people realize she is no longer the clown they thought she was."

"Thank you, Jerry."

"You are one lucky man. She is gorgeous with that smile on her face. I am glad to see her happy for a change."

Stan put his arm around Stephanie's waist and pulled her to his body. "We both are ecstatic."

They took Jerry to the PD, got the body receipt and waited on him to be re-bonded to take him back home.

Ranger in the meantime:

Ranger began to make arrangements to move back to Miami as soon as the courts can set up his probation down in Miami.

Rachel was in touch with Ranger and they talk on the phone daily. They are really communicating for a change. That is a switch for the two of them.

Julie notices the changes in their actions and reactions. Julie was afraid to hope this would turn out the way she wanted it to.

The court and Summit Oaks came up with a plan for Ranger to continue his therapy in Miami. They chose Miami VA Health Care and Summit Oaks sent one of their therapists to help them set up the same group therapy that they had already set up.

Ranger kept current with his therapy and he was beginning to see how he was once again coming into feeling human again. It felt so good to not feel afraid everyday.

Ranger actually asks Rachel out on a date. They discuss their pasts and catch up on how their lives has changed. Rachel is honest about how she has felt lost since Ron died. Ranger understands that Rachel honestly loved Ron at one time but their marriage had fallen apart before they found out he had cancer.

They discussed how Rachel has changed since losing Ron. Ranger is holding her hand and they discuss why Stephanie chose Stan over him.

Rachel asks Ranger "Where do we go from here?"

"Rachel, I would like to explore becoming friends again. I will understand if you don't want to because I know I have hurt you deeply through the years. But I have never stopped caring about you."

"I never stopped caring about you either, Carlos."

"Then let's take it slow and easy and see if there is enough common ground to start a whole new relationship."

"I would like that."

Carlos escorted her to the car.

He bent over to buckle her seat belt.

Rachel pulled his head down and kissed him.

"I have wanted to do that all evening."

"I thought about it too but thought it would look too pushy."

"I have missed you, Carlos."

"I have never forgotten those stolen times either. They were always special to me."

"I still have your class ring you gave me before you left for the service."

Carlos got into the car.

He picks up her hand and holds it in his.

"Rachel, would you go to therapy with me. I would like to have a close relationship with you but I want us to start on solid ground this time."

"I will gladly go with you. Are you sure I am the one you want this time?"

"I know you are thinking about Stephanie and my relationship. But she is married to one of my men and she is happy. But if it wasn't for Stephanie's help I would not be as emotionally healthy as I am today. I will always be a fan of hers but I have also realized I never stopped loving you either. I always ran when a woman got too close. With your help I don't want to run from those feelings again. Instead I want to embrace then and try to find the happiness I have seen Stephanie find."

"Carlos, I understand how you can have loved me and her both. I never got over loving you either."

Carlos leans over and kisses Rachel again.

"Let me take you home before we cross that line before we have enough groundwork to sustain it."

"I still love you very much, Carlos."

"I truly love you too, Rachel."

Carlos takes her home.

He walks her to the door.

"What will we tell Julie?"

"Tell her we are working on friendship and we will let nature takes it's own course and neither one of us wants to rush anything.

Carlos and Rachel start couples therapy and after 3 months the therapist has declared that they now have the skills to deal with any blows life throws at them.

Carlos drives Rachel home.

Carlos opens her car door.

They walk up to the door.

"Good night, Carlos."

Carlos pulls her close and kisses her deeply and thoroughly.

He reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee.

"Rachel will you marry me again?"

"Yes, Carlos, I will be honored to marry you."

Carlos kisses her until she is weak in the knees.

"Let's go tell Julie."

"I hope she won't mind too much."

"Carlos, she has always wanted us together."

They go into the house and Julie and her step-brother, Bradley, was watching TV.

Julie looks up and sees the biggest smiles she can ever remember.

"What have you two done now?"

Carlos kneels down beside Julie.

"Julie, I asked your mother to marry me again. She said "Yes". I would like to have your blessings for this marriage."

Julie threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Daddy! Does that mean I get to see you full time?"

"Once we are married yes."

"Oh, Daddy! I am so happy."

Carlos looks over at Bradley.

"Bradley, I know you miss your father but will my moving in here cause you any problems?"

"No sir. I have seen how happy you have made Mom in this short of a time. I also know Dad liked you so I am happy for the both of you."

"The next question. Would you both be our witnesses? You both are of legal age now and I would like you both to witness our marriage."

Both children yelled "Yes"!

They both hugged Carlos and Rachel stood there beaming like a beacon. They were going to be a family.

Four days later Carlos and Rachel stood before the priest and said their vows. Carlos kissed his bride. The children signed the marriage certificate as the witnesses.

Carlos drove them to the airport and all four of them boarded the private jet and were flown to a private island Carlos owned and they spent two weeks learning how to be a family.

When they returned to Miami Carlos took them to RangeMan to introduce them to all the employees and to spring the news on them all at once.

Even Antonio did not know it had happened. He knew Carlos was dating Rachel but he did not see this coming!

Carlos then took Rachel and the children so they could tell his parents the good news.

His parents were floored but happy for them both.

When they got home Carlos gathered Rachel on his lap and made another phone call.

"Stephanie, it is Ranger."

"It has been a long time since I heard from you."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"Can you inform all the Trenton office that I am now a married man?"

"You are married? To whom?"

Carlos handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hi, Stephanie. It is true. Carlos and I just got back from our honeymoon."

"Rachel! I am so happy for you."

"Stephanie, can you and I still be friends?"

"Of course we can. I have always known he still had a special place in his heart for you."

"Julie and Bradley were our witnesses. Carlos even asked them if it was OK before we got married."

"Then he is emotionally healthy?"

"Very much so. He smiles a lot and he is not afraid to admit when he cares about someone or something."

"I am so proud of him."

"Here you tell him that."

Rachel hands the phone back to Carlos.

"Tell me what?"

"I am proud of you!"

Carlos chuckles.

"That used to be my phrase for you."

"Well now I get to use it on you. I am happy for you."

"Are you and Stan doing alright?"

"Yes we are. I can finally say I am happy. Stan doesn't mind I can't have children but we are thinking about adopting."

"You will make a good mother. Hope that works out for you two."

"Thanks, Ranger."

"Thank you for forcing me to get help. This is the best gift anyone could give me. I enjoy not fretting over things like I was doing before. I have also learned that I do not have all the right ideas. I am willing to listen to opposing ideas and honestly see if they have a better idea."

"My goodness! You are not the same man I knew."

"No I am not. But thanks to you I am happier than I have been in years."

"Then we both won the best prize of our lives."

"Isn't it nice to be this happy?"

"Best feeling in the world."

"Good bye, Ranger. Enjoy your new life."

"Same to you, Babe. I am proud of you too."

"We will get together sometime soon."

"Julie wants to say something."

"Stephanie, I am happy for you and Stan but I am happy to have my Dad this close and to see him happy. Mom has not stopped grinning since the first date they had."

"I am happy for you too, Julie."

"Can I call you Mom#2?"

"I would be honored, Julie."

"Good Night Mom#2."

"Good night, Julie."

Carlos told her good night and they hung up.

Stan came in from the midnight shift.

"You are up late."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a phone call from Ranger."

"Trouble?"

"No. Just the opposite. He married Rachel again!"

"I am shocked at that."

"I haven't heard him this happy since I met him."

"Then we both have found lifetime partners."

"Yes we have and I love the one I found."

"Me too. You are perfect for me."

"Yeah but I still need some practicing to keep my skills up."

"Then by all means let's go practice some new moves."

They laughed and headed to the bedroom for a nightly work out.

The next day at the daily meeting Stephanie got to drop the bombshell on the Trenton office.

"I had a phone call from Ranger last night. He wanted me to tell all of you that he is now a married man."

"What?" was the question batted around.

"He remarried Rachel and the children were their witnesses."

Stephanie was swamped with questions that she did not always have answers for.

Both everyone was happy!


End file.
